Tim Russ
| birth_place = Washington, D.C., US | occupation = Actor, musician, screenwriter, voice actor, producer, director, singer | years_active = 1985–present }} Timothy Darrell Russ (born June 22, 1956) is an American actor, film director, screenwriter, and musician. He is known for his roles as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok on Star Trek: Voyager, as Frank on Samantha Who?, and as Principal Franklin, a recurring character on the Nickelodeon live-action teen sitcom iCarly. Life and career Russ was born in Washington, D.C., to a state government employee mother and a U.S. Air Force officer father. He spent part of his childhood in Turkey. During his early life, Tim Russ owned many dogs. ''Star Trek'' and other roles Russ made a brief appearance in the comedy movie Spaceballs as the trooper who shouts "We ain't found shit!" while "combing" the desert with an afro comb. Russ has been extensively involved in the Star Trek franchise, as a voice and film actor, writer, director, and producer. He played several minor roles before landing the role as the main character Tuvok, a character seen from the first, January 1995 episode of Star Trek: Voyager. Russ screen-tested, in 1987, for the role of Geordi La Forge on Star Trek: The Next Generation before gaining the role of Tuvok. Russ went into Voyager as a dedicated Trekkie with an extensive knowledge of Vulcan lore"Set Report: iF Magazine Boldly Goes To Vulcan For Star Trek: Of Gods And Men" and has played the following roles in Star Trek: * Devor, a mercenary in the "Starship Mine" episode of The Next Generation (1993) * T'Kar, a Klingon in the Deep Space Nine episode "Invasive Procedures" (1993) * A human tactical Lieutenant on the USS Enterprise-B in the film Star Trek Generations (1994). * The Mirror Universe counterpart of his Voyager character, Tuvok, who was a member of the Terran Resistance in the Deep Space Nine (1995) episode "Through the Looking Glass". In 1995, Russ co-wrote the story for the Malibu Comics Star Trek: Deep Space Nine #29 and 30, with Mark Paniccia. Russ performed voice acting roles as Tuvok for the computer games Star Trek: Voyager – Elite Force and Star Trek: Elite Force II. Russ is also the director and one of the stars of the fan series Star Trek: Of Gods and Men, the first third of which was released in December 2007, with the remaining two-thirds released in 2008. Russ's character's name D.C. Montana in The Highwayman was a reference to Trek writer D. C. Fontana. In 1990 he appeared in an episode of Freddy's Nightmares. Russ is directing and co-starring in Star Trek: Renegades, and in both 2013 and 2014 reprised his role as the voice of Tuvok in the MMO Star Trek Online. Later work Russ appeared as Frank, a sarcastic doorman in Christina Applegate's ABC comedy, Samantha Who? from 2007 to 2009, and appeared for seven seasons as Principal Ted Franklin in Nickelodeon's show iCarly. He also portrayed a surgeon on an episode of Hannah Montana, "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak." Russ won an Emmy Award in 2014 for public service ads he did for the FBI's Los Angeles Field Office on intellectual property theft and cyber bullying. Music Russ has been a musician for over 40 years, and a singer for at least 35. * Only a Dream in Rio (1998) * Tim Russ (2000) * Kushangaza (2001) * Brave New World (2003) * 2nd Thoughts (2007) Filmography Film Television Voice acting roles * Spider-Man (1997) – Hobie Brown/Prowler * Star Trek: Voyager – Elite Force – Lt Cdr Tuvok * Star Trek: Elite Force II – Lt Cdr Tuvok * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) – Bandero * Stormrise (2007) – Donovan * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) – Black Panther, Colossus * Dragon Age: Origins (2009) – Zathrian * Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) – Solomon * The Secret World (2012) – Harrison Blake * Star Trek Online (2013) and (2014) – Tuvok * The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) – Blademaster Qariar * Fallout 4 (2015) - Lancer Captain Kells * Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Birdman * Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices * Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Gunslinger Joe Producer *''East of Hope Street'' (1998) credited with Nate Thomas Writer * East of Hope Street (1998) credited with Nate Thomas Director * Star Trek: Renegades (2014 fan production) * Plugged short film satirizing advertising (2007 in final edits) * Star Trek: Of Gods and Men (2007 fan production) * Star Trek: Voyager episode: Living Witness References External links * * * *Tim Russ Interviewed at BlankmanInc *Tim Russ interviewed on Krypton Radio's The Event Horizon Category:1956 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American film directors Category:American film directors Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male singers Category:American singers Category:American male singers Category:African-American singers Category:African-American musicians Category:African-American television directors Category:American television directors Category:American expatriates in Turkey Category:American male film actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Illinois State University alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Washington, D.C. Category:Singers from Washington, D.C. Category:St. Edward's University alumni